


George- food poisoning

by ijustkindawriteiguess



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Golden Trio, Minecraft, Sickfic, Vomiting, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustkindawriteiguess/pseuds/ijustkindawriteiguess
Summary: George gets food poisoning. Take it how you want, I wrote it as platonic but it’s open to impersonation/ however you want to view itSlowly getting through requests, thanks for being patient <3
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	George- food poisoning

It took long enough, but the golden trio was finally united. George, Sapnap and Dream moved in together, George moving to America rather than the other two moving to Britain.

They lived comfortably in the 3 bedroomed house, George adjusting quickly due to him already being used to the timezone.

One thing he was struggling to get used to however, was the food. Going from the quality British food he was used to, then going to...well...American food, could be a bit of a change for anyone.

George always thought he had a strong stomach, in fact he had even told both Dream and Sapnap that in the years they had been friends.

George sat at his desk happily, enjoying being back into streaming as he had took a break while he moved across the pond.

The chat flew by as he mindlessly ran around a new world, answering questions and saying whatever was on his mind.

He checked the time, 5pm. That explained the hollow feeling in his stomach. He hoped one of the lads would either order something soon or cook something.

His phone pinged on the desk. "One second guys." He said, picking the phone up and reading the message.

Sampnamp: ordering take out. What you want?

He thought for a moment before replying.

LifeNotFound: anything's good. Thanks

With that, he put his phone back on the desk and continued playing for another hour before ending.

As if by magic, as soon as he closed twitch he heard the door knock. He didn't bother rushing down, knowing Dream or Sapnap would answer it.

George made his way downstairs where Sapnap and Dream had already started checking whose food was whose and putting it in the appropriate seating arrangement.

"How was your stream?" Dream asked, sitting down to eat.

"It was pretty good, it was nice to be back doing it." George said, eating what was put in front of him.

"I bet chat was happy that their fantasys are coming true." Sapnap said with a chuckle, joining them.

The three ate before doing their own thing, George offering to wash the dishes.

Dream lounged on the sofa while Sapnap went back to his room to do school stuff.

George couldn't ignore him fact he felt nauseous, but he blamed it on the fact he'd probably eaten too much.

That didn't stop the nausea, and as he sat down in the recliner chair he had to admit he felt worse.

Dream looked up at the older male for a moment, immediately noticing he was pale.

"You feeling okay?" He asked, continuing to scroll through Twitter.

George nodded, wrapping his arms around himself. "Just feel a bit tired."

I mean it wasn't exactly a lie, but it still wasn't the truth.

Dream pulled a face at that. He had known George for several years now. Therefore, he could tell when what he was saying was-

“Bullshit.” 

George sighed. Dream always saw through his lies. He didn’t know how he did it, but both him and Sapnap could never lie to him.

“Feeling a bit sick after dinner, but I probably just ate too much.” George explained, exhaling deeply.

“You had the same portion size as us, how does that make sense?” Dream questioned, his ADHD brain working on overdrive (I don’t have a better way to phrase it don’t sue me I have ADHD).

“I mean yeah but your like 7 foot tall.” George jokes, pulling his legs up onto the chair.

Dream rewarded that remark with a light chuckle, rubbing his hand on his thigh.

“Try to sleep it off, or grab some tums and go from there.” The younger of the two suggested, sitting up a little.

George huffed. He’d just got comfortable.

“Don’t huff at me. I can literally hear your stomach from across the room.” Dream retaliated.

That gained him a smirk as George continued to hug himself, making no effort at moving.

“Alright, fine.” And with that, the taller of the two went to the kitchen, grabbed one of the chalky pills and a bottle of ginger ale, then went over to George.

“Open your mouth.” He directed, and George complied before beginning to chew.

“Cherry.” George commented, shifting a little so it wouldn’t feel so bad when he had to swallow.

Dream chuckles again at that, tucking the bottle beside George then sitting back down. He’d done his part.

George took a few sips, and closed his eyes, pulling up the hood on his hoodie to get as comfortable as possible.

A few hours later, George woke up. The living room was dark, and Dream was passed out on the couch.

The nausea had increased tenfold, and he found himself swallowing large amounts of saliva.

He pulled his hood down, slowly sitting up. In all honestly, he was afraid to move in case of spillages.

Still, George understood he only had a small timeframe to get to the bathroom before it was too late, and he was gonna time it perfectly.

The 23 year old stood up, wrapping one arm around his stomach as he made his way down the hall.

With every step the nausea seemed to increase, until he finally made it to the bathroom.

Almost immediately the poor lad found himself in a fit of gags, sitting on the floor as he weakly coughed into the bowl.

He was too busy vomiting to notice the footsteps behind him, then a gentle hand on his back.

“Just breathe, it’s okay.” Sapnap soothed, crouching beside his friend in his time of need.

George nodded weakly, just making sure everything was out of his system.

“Yeah, it tasted like shit anyway.” The youngest of the trio joked, patting George’s back gently.

George could only manage a tiny exhale, feeling too sick to move.

“You bet.” He mumbled, his throat hoarse.

“Come on, you can’t stay here all night.” Sapnap said as he helped him stand, letting George put his weight on him.

Slowly, they made it back to the living room, after George insisted he would rather be there than in his room.

To make him more comfortable, Sapnap retrieved a blanket and pillow, before leaving him to it.

Dream continued to snore on the couch, and George quickly joined him as his body saw it best he just sleep off whatever had caused the bout of vomiting.

It was most likely the food.  
No, scrap that.  
It was definitely the food.


End file.
